


Let's Have A KiKi

by Pixiealamode



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fun, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, dragqueen!lucifer, happy happy fun time, partygirl!meg, scissor sister, sleepy!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiealamode/pseuds/Pixiealamode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself in hot water when Meg brings friends home from a party and insists on an after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have A KiKi

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by listening to Scissor Sister's "Lets Have a KiKi" and my best friend in the whole wide world LittleIsis who is a bit like Meg when she gets drunk. If you haven't heard it I highly recommend it it will make you want to dance like a complete fool. I don't own the song or the characters.  
> Oh this is a one shot unless you guys want more because I was thinking of writing another chapter I just don't have the motivation. Tell me through comments or kudos if you want another. Thank you so much for the read! Enjoy!

Let’s Have a Kiki  
The phone rang and rang on the bedside table next to the lump on the mattress. The annoying ring tone did not penetrate the slumber of the man on the bed till finally the voicemail picked up. “I don’t understand what you want me to do why do you want me to say my name?” Said the voice of the sleeping lump.  
“Hey I’m calling you back Clarence. Oo she’s been a bitch tonight and by she I mean this rain. No cabs, no where.” Meg Masters sighed to the voicemail. She took a pause before explaining the next part. “ So I had to put on the lashes, and the heels, and the leatherjacket to take the train to the club. And you know the MTA should stand for Mother fuckers touchin’ my ass. So when I get to the club looking like a drowned, harassed rat I am greeted not by Miss Ellen at the door but by Jonny Five oh. Yes honey the NYPD shut down the party. So no fee for me! I don’t even know what’s the key.” She chuckled warmly at her own rhyme. “ So I hope you’re up girl ‘cause we are all coming over. Lock the doors, lower the blinds and fire up the smoke machine and put on your trench coat cause I know exactly what we need.” She allowed another dramatic pause to build up the tension before releasing a hoot. “Let’s have a kiki.”  
Castiel awoke to loud banging at his door at three thirty in the morning. The banging was followed by sexual moaning that increased in volume as the moments ticked by. He tried to think of who it could be at this hour till he looked at his phone to see a missed called from one Meg Masters, his best friend in the whole world who also happened to be clinically insane.  
“Ah shit.” He scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. The groaning reached it’s peek as Meg shrieked curse words and oh gods causing the vein to pop in Castiel’s brow. He tugged on a battered pair of jeans to answer the door wishing that it were anyone other then Meg.  
“Clarence!” She yelled. “And here I thought you had abandoned me. Open the door baby I got the whole heavenly host with me here.” She barreled through allowing several different people to follow her through. There were two leather-clad females followed by three or so men who looked equally as tough trailing behind Meg like baby ducks. One or two of them had the decency to say thank you as the passed while the rest went straight to the liquor cabinet to continue their party.  
“Meg what the fuck? Are you serious? What are you doing it’s three in the morning!”  
“I told you baby doll we’re having a kiki.”  
“What the hell is a kiki?”  
The shortest of the unknown women leaned in with a smirk on her lovely face. “A kiki is a party for clamming all your nerves.”  
“Yes exactly.” Meg crowed. She hooked the new girl around the neck with her elbow and kissed her right on the plump lips. “You’re so smart Ruby. Cas this is Ruby. She’s my bitch.”  
“Actually I’m dating Anna but Meg here is just to cute to resist.” The aforementioned Anna waved from across the room. Her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb in a room full of natural haired strangers. Castiel tried to wrap his head around the commotion.  
“What?”  
“Cas she’s Ruby, that red head over there is Anna. “ Meg was rather drunk which meant her she was pointing her whole hand instead of a finger. “That gorgeous drag queen is Lucy. I want her to be my baby daddy.” She waved her hand at the vaguely familiar Queen who was avoiding Castiel’s gaze and nursing a cup of his finest whisky.” That’s Dean with his brother Sam.” Meg leaned in to whisper in Castiel’s ear about the attractive duo near the kitchen. “I think they’re fucking though. It’s weird. But I thought Dean was your type so I dragged him here for you.”  
“Thanks.” He replied flatly. Dean was pretty attractive though. He had looked up from a discussion with his brother when Meg said his name, flashing the prettiest green eyes Castiel had ever seen. The man staggered over to the two-ism with a charming smile on his face. He was obviously still drunk from the club.  
“Am I forgetting anyone? Is that tweeker Chuck still around or did we ditch him?” Meg threw herself down on Castiel’s beat up couch to examine her phone. She was too drunk to see the touch screen, which made Castiel snicker a bit under his breath. Dean leaned his tall frame against the couch to speak.  
“Forget Chuck do you and your angelic friend over here want to share a joint with me?” Dean pulled a black cigarette case out of his leather jacket and popped it open. Inside was an array of different doobies wrapped in colorful paper. He plucked a grape flavored one from the case, holding it up for them to see.  
“Hells yeah!” Meg clapped her hands with joy. The two women were too busy making out next to the stereo to care about the joint. Sam, Dean’s brother, was a bit too messed up to tear his eyes away from the free show. Lucy stayed in her corner watching Castiel out of the corner of her eye.  
“And how about you blue eyes? Care to puff?”  
“Why the hell not.” Castiel sighed in defeat. If you can’t beat them, join them.


End file.
